List of Concerts and Performances
This is a List of Concerts and Performances she has done. These exclude all competitions. Broadway Dreams Foundation 2013 She was accepted to get in the program again this year! She auditioned again this year since she had so much fun doing the "Matilda The Musical" numbers last year! Rising Stars 2013 This was on February 23, 2013 at Germantown Performing Arts Center (GPAC) in Germantown, Tennessee. She auditioned to get in and made it into the show. This was her second year (in a row) to be in the program. She sang''' "My Simple Christmas Wish"' also known as '"Rich Famous, and Powerful"' by '''David Friedman '''and' Shawn Ryan'. She changed some of the words to make it appropriate and wore a 80s prom dress, a scrunchie, and terrible eye makeup (which she did herself) to make it look like she was crying. It was her own unique spin on the song. Broadway Dreams Foundation 2012 She was accepted into the program which took place at the Alliance Theater in Atlanta, Georgia. She sent in an audition video after doing a workshop with then once already in Georgia. She sang "'Diva's Lament'" from '''Spamalot' for her audition. Later, she was cast in the show as Matilda in the numbers from Matilda The Musical. (Fun Fact: She was one of the first Matildas to ever be in US, even before the broadway show!) She was also in the opening and closing numbers from Jesus Christ Superstar and a medley written specifically for the show. She was also taught acting by Craig D'Amico and singing by Tituss Burgess. The show was directed by Stafford Anima, director the Broadway Revival of Carrie. She also took a sign language class where she learned to introduce her self and sign "The Call" by Regina Spektor in sign language and MANY other classes that week. She met a bunch of cool friends, auditioned for Craig Burns of Telsey + Company and for Tuck Everlasting The Musical. This expierence got her an audition for the one-night only Concert Edition of Ragtime several months later! She auditioned by singing "Good Girl Winnie Foster" from Tuck Everlasting. Unfortunately, she was beat out by Lilla Crawford. It was still a wonderful opportunity though. Broadway Artists Alliance: Summer Intensive 2012 This was a broadway camp in NYC. It was her first time going and she met a bunch of very talented people and casting directors. She auditioned by singing "Diva's Lament" from Spamalot and "Born To Entertain" from''' Ruthless! The Musical in a Youtube video to which she was further accepted into the program. She had already taken a workshop from them with a casting company which furthered her interested in auditioning for their Summer Intensive. She also saw the original cast of "Newsies" perform the show and do a talkback afterwards through the program. She sang two songs for workshop: "'''Diva's Lament" from Spamalot and "One Small Story" from Tuck Everlasting. For the showcase performance the group sang "Happiness" from You're A Good Man Charlie Brown. Lilla's 8th Birthday Party 2012 She performed in a witch costume because her birthday was in October near halloween. She interacted with a bunch of kids who really thought she was a witch. She sang "Calling All The Monsters" by China Anne McClain, "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson, "Good Time" by Carly Rae Jepson, and "Leave It All To Me / iCarly Theme Song" by Miranda Cosgrove. Botanic Gardens Easter Annual Egg Hunt 2012 This was at the Botanic Gardens in Memphis, Tennessee on April 7, 2012. She sang "Make It Shine" from Victorious, "Party In The U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus, "She's So Gone" by Lemonade Mouth, and "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. Rising Stars 2012 This was at Germantown Performing Arts Center (GPAC) in Germantown, Tennessee on February 18, 2012. She auditioned to get in and made it into the show. It was for the Kiwannas Club of Germantown. She sang "Born To Entertain" from Ruthless! The Musical. 1st Birthday Party 2012 This was at a lady's house in Midtown Memphis, Tennessee on January 21, 2012. She was dressed up as Cat In The Hat and read books and sang "Oh The Thinks You Can Think" from Seussical The Musical. House of Talent at The Delta Stage 2011 This was on The Delta Stage at The Delta Fair in Cordova, Tennessee on September 10, 2011. She sang, "Who Says" by Selena Gomez. Set on The Main Stage 2011 This was on The Main Stage at The Delta Fair in Cordova, Tennessee on September 5, 2011. She sang "Make It Shine" from Victorious, "Best Friend's Brother" from Victorious, and "Party In The U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus. Wolfchase Galleria Promotional Event 2011 This was at The Wolfchase Galleria Mall in Cordova, Tennessee on August 8, 2011. She sang "Best Friend's Brother" from Victorious and "She's So Gone" from Lemonade Mouth. House of Talent Spring Spectrum 2011 This was on the theater stage at St.Benidict at Auburndale in Cordova, Tennessee on June 17th and 19th. She sang "Firework" by Katy Perry and "When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus. She also did a group tap number called "Sing,Sing,Sing" and a group jazz number called "Black and Gold". Teens Win 2011 This was at The Holiday Inn Hotel in Germantown, Tennessee. She sang "Firework" by Katy Perry and "When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus. Miss Memphis Pageant 2010 This was at The Buckman Performing Arts Center in Memphis, Tennessee on November 27, 2010. She sang "Popular" from Wicked. Oktober Fest 2010 This was at The Church Across from St. Francis Academy in Cordova, Tennessee on October 11, 2010. She sang "La La Land" by Demi Lovato, "Party In The U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus, "Make It Shine" from Victorious, "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" by Hannah Montana, "Naturally" by Selena Gomez, and "Diva's Lament" from Spamalot. Mid-South Fair Concert This was at The Main Stage at The Mid-South Fair in Desoto, Mississippi in September. She sang "Show Off" from The Drowsy Chaperone, "Diva's Lament" from Spamalot, "Maybe" from Annie, "Tomorrow" from Annie, "Party In The U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus, and "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" by Miley Cyrus. House of Talent Spring Spectrum 2010 This was at the theater stage at St.Benedict at Auburndale in Cordova, Tennessee on August 6 - 7 2010. She sang "Diva's Lament" from Spamalot and "Falling Down" by Selena Gomez. WOW Concert 2009 This was at First Tennessee Baseball Fields in Cordova, Tennessee on October 23, 2009. She sang "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. She performed here with another student from House of Talent and the boyband WOW. House of Talent Divine Design 2009 This was at the theater stage at St.Benedict at Auburndale in Cordova, Tennessee on June 17 - 19. She sang "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" by''' Hannah Montana'. This was her first performance with House of Talent. Sing! Studios Recital 2008 This was at the Life Church in Cordova, Tennessee in 2008. She sang "'Fabulous'" from' High School Musical 2'. This was her last performance with Sing! Studios before them merging with House of Talent. Sing! Studios Christmas Program 2008 This was at Sing! Studios in Cordova, Tennessee in 2008. She sang "'Frosty The Snowman'''" and it was her first Christmas Recital. Category:Lists